comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Blake (Earth-81648)
Don Blake is the wielder of the 800KW.THOR Armour, which was modelled after the Norse God, and includes a mechanical version of the deities' hammer, Mjolnir. History Early Life Don grew up in a luxury New York Apartment. He attended the School for Intellectually Gifted Students, where he became best friends with Lucas Olsen. He received high grades over the years, but he didn't care because him and Lucas slowly drifted apart, becoming rivals. Even though they were only kids, they developed a hatred for eachother, constantly trying to outdo the other. Academy of Tomorrow When he reached the end of grade 9, Don learnt he had been accepted into a prestigious school called the Academy of Tomorrow, which aimed to teach the brightest students to be the best they can be. He began attending in grade 10, and received great grades and recognition from the Academy. However, towards the end of his first year there, Lucas began attending the Academy, having missed his rivalry with Don. The two ignored eachother throughout entire terms, only acknowledging eachother when grades came in. This changed in the final year, where they both became sick of eachother, and began bullying constantly. Lucas was on the verge of being expelled, and barely managed to stay in the Academy. However, neither stopped, and their fights became increasingly more dangerous. Dragged into councilling on numerous occasions, Don openly stated his hatred of Lucas, which led to countless meetings with parents. Expelled and Hired The hatred between Don and Lucas eventually accumulated and in their final month of school, an all out brawl ensued. They were both expelled from the academy due to damage to school property, as well as disorderly behaviour. While looking for somewhere to finish his last few school weeks to graduate, he was approached by Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. He was invited to join S.H.I.E.L.D because of his high grades, and quickly became one of the most respected scientists in the organisation. While there, he made numerous technological advancements which changed modern warfare drastically. Even though his most infamous creation at the time was his Electro suit, which allowed the user to channel electricity from objects, through the suit, and project it with deadly accuracy. Afghanistan Super Soldier Director Fury, deciding that Donald was healthy enough, asked him to travel to Afghanistan with the Electro suit to help out. Donald accepted willingly and was in a jet days later. He spent three months under the name Maxwell Dillon, codename Electro, participating in Black Ops missions. While there, he completed the equation for a gene mutation that would allow for technological interface, and requested to return to America for a short time. He tested it on himself and the Electro suit became much easier to use, and he immediately returned to Afghanistan. After another two months, Fury decided Donald had done enough, and pulled him out. Return to America and Promotion at S.H.I.E.L.D Upon returning to America, he immediately got back to work in the Technological Advancement Department. However, he discovered that the departments Head, James Braddock, had retired, returning to England to spend time with his family. This is when he discovered Fury brought him back to America to be the new Head of the Technological Advancement Department. Overjoyed, he set to work on a number of new projects, including a set of four robotic tentacles, equipped with sensitive 'fingers' on the end, and electrical dischargers. He allowed Dr Otto Octavius to use them in his work with radiation as a safety measure, and also gave him technological interface, like himself, to control the mechanical arms. Thor Incarnate Don's next big break through was an armour modelled after the Norse God, Thor. The original armour looked older, appearing to be non-technological. This changed in the next model, which appears more advanced. The Thor armour was kept under wraps for as long as possible. However, Don purchased a failing Night Club in Manhattan, Asgard, and Fury decided that it'd be perfect to show off the Thor armour. In a public display, Don's technology became widely acclaimed, and with a respectable figure such as Don behind the hammer, everyone was fine with it. the Monarchs Powers and Abilities Super Strength - During his years in Afghanistan, Don's eposure to the Electro suit caused his DNA to be altered, giving him super strength. The limits of this depend on his will power. Technology Interface - To allow himself better control over his range of technology, Don used his department's gene alteration facilities to give himself technological interface. Paraphernalia Weapons Transport Notes *This version of Thor is a mixture of Ultimate Thor and PhotonCommander10's own ideas. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Super Strength Category:Technology Interface Category:LGBT Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Earth-81648 Category:Monarch Members (Earth-81648) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Single Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Heroes of Earth-81648 Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Super Smart Category:Scientists Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.